Best Friend or ?
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: - EUNHAE FF / SPECIAL EUNHYUK'S BIRTHDAY / Don't Like? Don't Read / Happy Reading, Don't forget to Review -


**Title : BEST FRIEND OR …..?**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Friendship(?).**

**Rating : T**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Cast : Lee DongHae and Lee HyukJae of Super Junior.**

**Main Pair : EunHae. Hae!Uke.**

**Warning : Shoneun-Ai, Boys Love/YAOI, Typos and others.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari otak saya. Semua tokoh dalam Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Management mereka dan milik fans mereka. Saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Summary : Birthday Present…**

"_Jika aku diberi satu permintaan, aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu. Membuatmu tertawa, terharu, bahkan menangis sekalipun, aku ingin selamanya seperti itu."_

_**April 03**_

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berlari di jalanan pagi-pagi begini, bukan karena dia tidak ada kerjaan, tidak, hari ini dia akan berangkat sekolah dan akan menjemput sahabatnya. Terlihat binar bahagia terpancar di wajah namja tersebut, dia selalu tersenyum dan menyapa setiap orang yang dilewatinya di sepanjang jalan.

"Hhhhh, ternyata lelah juga berlari dari rumah sampai kesini. Tapi tak apalah, hitung-hitung olahraga. Hmm.. pasti dia belum bangun juga, aish.." namja tersebut bermonolog seorang diri sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam. Lantaran sudah sampai di tempat yang ingin dia tuju, Namja itu pun bergegas untuk memencet bel yang ada di rumah tersebut.

Ting Tong…. Namja itu pun menunggu beberapa saat setelah memencet bel rumah tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemilik rumah tersebut akhirnya membukakan pintu.

"Anyeonghaseo… Hae eomma" namja tersebut segera memberi salam setelah berhadapan dengan pemilik rumah, tak lupa ia semakin memperlebar senyumannya.

"Anyeonghaseo Hyukjae-ah. Coba eomma tebak, pasti ingin mencari Donghae? Betul kan?" Sang pemilik rumah atau Nyonya Lee –ibu dari Lee Donghae- berucap kepada Hyukjae –sahabat anaknya- sambil sedikit menggoda Hyukjae.

"Ahh… aku ketahuan, hehe" Hyukjae menimpali disertai dengan cengirannya.

"Ya sudah.. ayo masuk Hyuk-ah"

Nyonya Lee pun mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk. "Pagi sekali kamu menjemput Donghae, Hyuk-ah. Tak biasanya" Nyonya Lee merasa heran karena memang tak biasanya Hyukjae datang menjemput Donghae pagi buta begini.

"Hanya ingin saja Hae eomma" Hyukjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Melihat itu, Nyonya Lee hanya bisa tersenyum. "Apa aku boleh langsung ke kamar Donghae Hae eomma?"

"Ya boleh, biasanya juga kan kamu langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Kenapa sekarang harus minta izin dulu"

"Aku merasa tidak enak Hae eomma"

"Ya sudah, eomma tinggal pergi ke dapur dulu ya. Cepat sana menuju kamarnya Donghae"

"Hmm.." Hyukjae pun segera menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya Donghae yang berada di lantai 2.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Donghae, Hyukjae pun membuka pintu tersebut. "Aish.. terang sekali, dia tidak berubah" begitulah komentar Hyukjae sesaat setelah dia masuk ke kamar Donghae, didapatinya kamar Donghae yang dilengkapi pencahayaan yang sangat terang walau sudah pagi. Hyukjae sudah tahu, bahwa memang Donghae tidak suka keadaan gelap, sekecil apapun itu.

"Tsk, dasar bocah. Masih saja suka mengoleksi boneka Nemo" Hyukjae pun segera membangunkan Donghae yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu polos saat tertidur, Hyukjae jadi ingin menjahilinya. Dipegangnya hidung Donghae kuat-kuat, kemudian ditekannya sehingga membuat Donghae sulit mengambil nafas. 'Bangunlah Fishy' batin Hyukjae sambil menahan tawanya. Benar, Donghae tak bisa bernafas, ia pun kemudian membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae. Ditatapnya tajam seorang Lee Hyukjae yang sedang memegang hidungnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Pfftttt" Hyukjae masih tidak melepaskan tangannya dari hidung Donghae walau dilihatnya Donghae sudah membuka matanya.

"Kyaaa.. lepaskan tanganmu Monkey. Aku sulit bernafas" Donghae memukul-mukul tangan Hyukjae yang berada di hidungnya. Donghae pun beranjak duduk kemudian mendorong tubuh Hyukjae kuat-kuat.

"Hahahahaha….. kau lucu sekali Fishy, seharusnya aku tadi merekam suaramu. Kau tahu, suaramu tadi benar-benar saaaanngat 'indah' " Hyukjae tertawa lepas di lantai kamar Donghae sambil mengejek Donghae.

"YA! Hentikan. Itu karena kau menekan hidungku, jadinya suaraku seperti itu"

Hyukjae masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Melihat itu Donghae semakin kesal. "YA! Aku bilang berhenti tertawa Lee Hyukjae" Hyukjae tetap masih tertawa. "Ishh.. menyebalkan" Donghae pun segera pergi menuju ke kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap pergi ke sekolah, ditinggalnya Hyukjae yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Hyukjae berhenti tertawa. "Dasar bodoh" maki Hyukjae kepada sahabatnya yang kini sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian Hyukjae pun tersenyum pahit 'Andai kamu tahu perasaanku'. Hyukjae pun segera keluar dari kamar Donghae "Fishy, aku tunggu di bawah"

Hyukjae pun turun dan mendapati eomma Donghae tengah menyusun sarapan di atas meja makan. "Biar aku bantu Hae eomma" Hyukjae pun segera menolong Nyonya Lee. "Gomawo Hyukjae-ah".

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sarapan sudah siap dihidangkan di atas meja. "Silakan duduk Hyuk, pasti kamu belum sarapan" perintah Nyonya Lee ramah pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk.

Dilihatnya Donghae sudah tiba di ruang makan "Selamat pagi eomma…" Donghae kemudian mengecup kedua pipi eommanya tersebut. "Selamat pagi anakku" timpal Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tega Fishy…." Hyukjae menimpali.

"Kenapa?" Donghae bertanya sambil memasang muka bodohnya.

"Kau tidak menyapaku, apakah itu yang dinamakan sahabat?"

"Ohh.." Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tsk, dasar bodoh"

"YA! Apa kau bilang Hyuk?"

"Ani, aku bicara apa? Aku tak bicara apapun. Ya kan Hae eomma!" Hyukjae berusaha minta pembelaan.

"Bohong, tadi kau mengataiku."

"Sudahlah Hae, Hyukjae tidak bicara apa-apa" Jawab Nyonya Lee berbohong untuk menenangkan suasana. Merasa tak dibela, Donghae pun memajukan bibirnya.

"Semua orang menyebalkan" Donghae tetap memajukan bibirnya.

'Ya seperti itu Hae, tetaplah begitu. Tetaplah menjadi Donghae yang polos' gumam Hyukjae dalam hati sambil memandang Donghae yang sedang makan sambil cemberut.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Donghae pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, mereka berdua tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Hyukjae sibuk dengan pemikirannya sedangkan Donghae sibuk dengan gadgetnya. 'Apa Donghae lupa besok hari apa?' batin Hyukjae.

"Hae.."

"Hmm.."

"Kau ingat besok hari apa?" Hyukjae berusaha bertanya atau mengingatkan Donghae.

"Tentu saja, besok kan Hari Jum'at" jawab Donghae enteng.

"Ahh iya" Jawab Hyukjae. Setelah itu tak ada dari mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan lagi hingga mereka sampai di sekolah.

.

.

Di waktu istirahat, Donghae pergi ke taman. Itu memang sudah kebiasaan Donghae, dia tak suka berada di kantin, karena menurutnya terlalu berisik dan tempat itu bisa menyedot uangnya. Ck ck ck…

Di sinilah Donghae sekarang, terduduk di atas rumput yang ada di taman sekolahnya sambil memainkan gadgetnya. Tak beberapa lama, Hyukjae datang menghampiri Donghae. Dilihatnya Donghae yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai-sampai Donghae tak tahu bila Hyukjae sekarang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hae…." Panggil Hyukjae

"…" tak ada sahutan.

"Donghae… Lee Donghae…"

"…"

"Baby…"

Mendengar panggilan itu, seketika Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Hyukjae. Sekilas terdapat rona merah muda di pipi Donghae mendengar panggilan Hyukjae barusan. Donghae pun menatap Hyukjae bermaksut meminta penjelasan atas panggilan Hyukjae padanya.

"Wae? Ada apa?" Hyukjae berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Plakk…

"Aww, YA! Kenapa kau memukulku Hae. Aish.." Hyukjae mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Detik selanjutnya Donghae kembali sibuk dengan gadgetnya dan tak perduli dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang merasa diacuhkan dengan segera mengambil gadget Donghae. Donghae pun kaget, dan akan meminta gadgetnya kembali. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Hal itu membuat Donghae refleks dengan segera menutup matanya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik….

'Kok tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apa Hyukjae sudah pergi' Gumam Donghae dalam hati masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hahahahahaha" Hyukjae tertawa dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Donghae. "Kenapa kau menutup mata Fishy? Kenapa eoh? Apa kamu mengira aku akan menciummu? Hahahaha" ejek Hyukjae.

Donghae yang merasa malu akhirnya segera beranjak. "Berhenti tertawa, tidak lucu sama sekali Hyukjae." Donghae pun kesal dan akan pergi menuju kelas. "Menyebalkan" gerutunya. Saat dia berjalan, dengan tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang merangkul pundaknya dari belakang. "Nanti malam kita keluar, aku tunggu jam 21.30 di dekat Sungai Han. Kalau kamu tak datang, aku akan menjemputmu. Maaf selalu mentertawakanmu" Bisik Hyukjae di telinga Donghae sambil masih merangkul Donghae. Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae. Kemudian, CHU~ Hyukjae mencium salah satu pipi Donghae dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Donghae yang mendapat ciuman mendadak tersebut hanya bisa terbengong di tempatnya 'Lee Hyukjae kau….'

.

.

_**April 03, at 09.30 PM**_

Hyukjae sudah tiba terlebih dahulu di tempat dia dan Donghae janjian, Hyukjae duduk di dekat Sungai Han sambil memandang bintang yang ada di langit, sambil menunggu kedatangan Donghae. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki, Hyukjae sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Orang tersebut akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang Hae" Eunhyuk tersenyum kepada Donghae. Kemudian mereka berdua memandang bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit. Lama mereka diam dan hanyut dengan kegiatan mereka memandang bintang, hingga tiba-tiba Donghae membuka suara.

"Hyuk, ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?"

"Tunggu sebentar saja Hae, aku masih ingin memandang bintang" ucap Hyukjae.

"Hmm.." Donghae pun mengerti dan kembali diam.

Lama mereka memandang bintang, tak terasa udara kota Seoul semakin dingin. Itu membuat Donghae menggigil. Melihat Donghae yang kedinginan, Hyukjae pun melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tak memakai pakaian tebal sih, lihat sekarang, kau kedinginan. Kau tahu sendiri kan tubuhmu itu paling sensitive dengan udara dingin"

"Mian! Aku tadi buru-buru, takut membuatmu menunggu lama"

Kembali mereka memandang bintang. "Hae.." panggil Hyukjae.

"Hmm…"

"Apa yang paling kamu suka di dunia ini?"

"Yang paling kusuka?"

"Iya"

"Aku suka senyummu Hyuk" ucap Hae sambil memainkan jari-jarinya karena malu. "Aku sangat suka saat kau tertawa dengan lebarnya"

"Hmm… apa kau menyesal mengenal orang sepertiku?"

"Ani, malah aku bersyukur Tuhan menghadirkanmu di hidupku"

"Begitu rupanya"

Mereka pun kembali terdiam, "Hyuk.. jika kamu diberi satu permintaan dalam seumur hidup, apa yang akan kamu minta?" Kini giliran Donghae yang bertanya.

"Jika aku diberi satu permintaan, aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu. Membuatmu tertawa, terharu, bahkan menangis sekalipun, aku ingin selamanya seperti itu."

.

_**April 04, at 00.00 AM**_

Hyukjae melihat jam tangannya sekilas kemudian melihat Donghae 'ternyata benar, dia lupa hari ini' gumam Hyukjae kecewa. Hyukjae pun memandang air tenang Sungai Han, tapi tiba-tiba…

GREP

Hyukjae terkejut, pasalnya Donghae dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dan hampir membuat Hyukjae jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Dirasanya kaos yang Hyukjae kenakan basah, "Hae.." panggil Hyukjae.

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Selamat Ulang Tahun Hyukkie…" Donghae mengucapkannya, dan Hyukjae dengan jelas mendengarnya. "Hiks… hiks…" Donghae menangis.

"Maaf, aku selalu mengacuhkanmu, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu, maaf Hyukkie… hiks.."

Hyukjae kemudian membalas pelukan Donghae, jauh lebih erat dari pelukan yang Donghae berikan. "Selamat ulang tahun… aku hanya berharap kamu tidak pernah meninggalkanku, hiks.. aku tak sanggup bila kamu tak ada" Donghae terus berkata sambil terisak. Mau tak mau itu membuat Hyukjae meneteskan air matanya juga. "Selamat ulang tahun…. Semoga kamu diberi umur panjang, diberi kesehatan, semoga kamu selalu bahagia, Hyukkie". Donghae pun kini diam tetapi masih terisak.

"Jangan menangis Hae.." Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya bermaksut ingin melihat wajah Donghae. Diusapnya air mata yang jatuh di pipi Donghae. "Terima kasih, kamu sudah ingat hari ini. Dan terima untuk doa serta kehadiranmu setiap hari di hidupku. Aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu sendiri" Kembali Hyukjae menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian melihat wajah Donghae lagi. Ditatapnya mata Donghae, dan perlahan-lahan didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Donghae menutup matanya dan merasakan nafas hangat Hyukjae menerpa kulit wajahnya. Kemudian Donghae merasakan bibir Hyukjae menempel diatas bibirnya. Tak ada lumatan dalam ciuman itu, hanya sekedar menempel untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain.

**~ THE END ~**

**Huah… akhirnya FF ini jadi dan pas dengan ultah Myeolchi aka Lee HyukJae. Gak tahu deh dapet feelnya atau enggak nih FF, soalnya saya buatnya tadi malam dan buru-buru _**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan deh, xixi. Happy Birthday to My Husband Lee Hyukjae, wish you all the best ^_^ kkkk**

**Terakhir…. Mind to Review?**


End file.
